Resident Evil:Bravo's Nightmare
by American Psycho
Summary: A story about what happened to the Bravo team.It was written a lil while ago so go easy on me yall.PG13 for graphic violence and brief language


Bravo's Nightmare  
By:American Psycho   
  
As the Bravo Team helicopter neared the mansion the chopper suddenly stopped going and the pilot was forced to land a few hundred yards away from it.   
  
"Hey Kenneth come here.I see something."Forest called to his teamate."What is it?"Kenneth replies."I can't tell shine your light at it.He shined the light and then a wild beast jumped out and chased after the team they all ran towards the mansion but as the pilot started running he tripped over a root and hit the ground hard."AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"he screamed out.Enrico turned around a bit but he knew that he was dead and continued running.   
  
"In there now!"Enrico yelled at his teamates.They ran into the door and yanked it open fast and ran in before the dogs could get them."What were those things?"Kenneth yelled out not directing the question to anyone really."I don't know but we should be safe in here."Enrico replied."It seems like those things were rotting.Like they've been dead awhile."Forest said."Yes but we must continue to find out whats up with this place."Richard said to them all."Ok then.Rebecca you come with me while Forest,Richard,and Kenneth go the other way."Enrico said to the team.After minor arguing they finally settled that they would split up.Kenneth and his team took the right side while Enrico and Becca took the left."Well let's go up first."Richard said.They all seemed to agree so they ran up the stairs and took the door over to the left.They saw Enrico and hem below and yelled to them as friends before the door opened up behind them."Hugh?"Forest said as he turned to see a zombie."Stop!NOW!"He yelled but the thing didn't listen.It walked forward and latched onto Forest and took a bite out of his shoulder.Forest yelled then ran out of the door.The other two killed it with a few shots from there pistols then told Enrico to stay put.They ran after Forest and saw him run into a room on the other side.They charged at the door and pened it only to find a bloody mess."Oh god no."Richard murmured then they both ran into the door busting it open.Inside Forest was shooting at the crows with a bazooka missing every time."Forest NO!"Kenneth yelled at his teammate and shot down at leats twelve crows before they all left.They ran towards him and kenneth picked him up and dragged him over to a wallKenneth held him in his arms trying to talk him out of the shock but it was no use.Forest was dead."Sons of-"Kenneth started but was cut off by Richard"Listen.He's gone we gotta get out of here."Kenneth looked at Forest one more time and layed him down leaving the bazooka as a sign of loyalty.The two walked out of the room then they took another door to there right and shot down a few zombies then broke down a locked door.Inside they found three herbs but didn't thnk to grab them then walked on.As they opened the door the radio clicked on"Kenneth,I've left Rebecca in a storage room on the first floor.If I give you directions will you come and get her?"Enrico asked over the radio."Sure"Kenneth replied.They told there leader of the death of Forest and set off to get Beccy.The way they had to go was crawling with zombies.They almost didn't make it through but eventually the did.They got Rebecca and went back to the room they were in when they receved the call."Where doe that door lead to?"Rebecca asked."We don't know we didn't get to go in before."Richard said."Oh."she replied.They opened the door and to their surprise didn't find anything except a small hallway and a set of small stairs."I'll go up into that room."Richard said pointing to the door at the top of the steps."Rebecca and I will stay here until you return.Oh yeah call us by radio if you get into trouble ok."Kenneth replied.Richard nodded and went through the door.He walked in and saw some old plant and relised he was in a attic.He walked around a bit and saw a gold metal shining beside a hole."What's that?"he asked himself.As he aproached dust started to fall from the ceiling and a snake slithered out of the hole."Holy-"was all that got out before the snake clamped it's jaws down on Richard."AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"he screamed and ran at the door he busted threw shut it quickly and then fell down the steps."What the hell happened?"Kenneth asked Rebecca.She didn't reply but they did grab Richard and pull him into the hall."Rebbeca stay here I'll go get the serum from the room you were in ok."Kenneth said panicky."Ok hurry."She replied.Kenneth jetted out and ran towards the room.He spotted Alpha Team out the window and took his mind off the objective at hand.He quickly snapped out of it and kept running.The problem was he ran off track and went down stairs rather than staying upstairs.He didn't notice until he ran through the dining room and into the next room."Where am I?Did I take a wrong turn?"he asked himself before feeling a sharp pain in his neck.As he turned he saw the zombie wit a mouth full of flesh.He clutched his neck and walked on a bit before turning and hitting the zombie with one shat then falling to the ground dead.  
Resident Evil:Bravo teams Nightmare part 2:Enrico's Fate  
  
  
  
  
Enrico looked down the corridor and saw a small light at the end.He went to it and saw it was a hole in the cement wall.He took his gun by the barrel and beat the walll with the handle until he broke it open enough to see through."It goes outside."He whispered to himself.He went through the hole and was attacked by two dogs.He shot them down but not without getting bitten first."Stupid animals.I gotta find a map somewhere."Enrico said.He walked along and suddenlt fell through the floor and landed in a underground passage.He looked around the well lit room which surprised him because it looked like noone had been there for a while.He saw a table with a briefcase on it and a gun with a few rounds."What's this?A briefcase?The year on it says 1997.It can't be that old."He said.After busting it open he found many documents on the pharmecutecul company Umbrella.The final document read as follows: Dear,Mr.Ashford White Umbrella and I have succeded in finding the way to create the perfect virus.We hav code-named the experiment "T".It is advanced to the the T-Veronica virus in all ways.We have found a place to open up the labs and will use the highest police rank there to put test the virus on.We are going to Racoon City New York.The testers will be the S.T.A.R.S. team.I am currently the leader of that squad so I will just bribe the chief until he lets me do my job.By next year it will b ready. Sincerly Albert Wesker "What?White Umbrella?All this time it was-"was what ot out before a monster jumped into the hole and slashed open Enrico."AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"Enrico yelled as he ran down the corridor into a wal where he slammed against the wall with a thud. A few minutes later Jill and Barry entered the room and were shocked to see Enrico laying there.After Enrico tried to explain what happeed he was shot by the traitor he was about to reveal as Wesker.He clutched the wound,closed his eyes,and died.   



End file.
